


Into my heart, one, two

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual!Hansol, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Yuta tried his best to drop by to meet Hansol, steal him a few kisses, hugs, sometimes cuddles if they had the time, Ten didn’t make any effort to spend time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into my heart, one, two

**Author's Note:**

> I twisted the prompt a bit, but I hope the prompter will still enjoy reading it :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> (polyamorous yutensol) hansol didn't fully realize how important yuta was to their relationship until yuta moved dorms for the nct127 promotion period. now that he and ten are left alone in their room, ten is away most of the time, hanging out with johnny and doyoung. hansol begins to feel insecure, worrying that ten only put up with him because he wanted to be with yuta.

Truthfully, Hansol had seen it coming. It was painful for him to admit it, but it was bound to happen. When they started their unconventional relationship, the three of them—Ten, Yuta, and Hansol—knew it wouldn’t be easy. _Hansol_ knew it wouldn’t be easy. It didn’t mean he was prepared for the events following Yuta leaving their dorm, and the whole Ten situation. It had been hard enough for him to see his boyfriends debut without him, to see one of them leave their dorm, their room—and _him_ in the process—but watching their relationship fall apart without being able to prevent it was worse.

When Hansol had said yes to his boyfriends, many months ago, he knew their arrangement couldn’t work endlessly. He had wholeheartedly let his worries be washed away by Yuta and Ten’s smiles, their loving gazes and caring touches. He had been lured into a false impression of normalcy, of safety, of love. Hansol wanted to believe that it could be easy, that it _would_ be easy, with them. As long as they were together. He had carefully ignored the what ifs and let himself fall deeply and irrevocably in love with these two balls of sunshine that were Yuta and Ten.

Hansol loved them very much. He didn’t fall in love immediately, it took weeks, months for him to feel it, the intensity of his feelings for the both of them. He carefully pondered about them, wondering if he loved one more than the other, if he was truly in love and not only needing affection, companionship, or you know, warm bodies pressed against his lonely self. It wasn’t. Hansol loved their quirks, their little habits, their outgoing personalities, their confidence. Yuta and Ten were shining when they were alone, but they shone brighter when they were together. Hansol selfishly basked in their lights and hoped they illuminated his life.

Yuta leaving the dorm didn’t come as a shock. They knew it would happen, they knew of NCT concept after all. Hansol was sad to see his lover go though, because it meant they wouldn’t spend much time together now. With Yuta’s schedule it had been hard enough to catch a glimpse of him, never mind reuniting with Ten too, but now Hansol could hardly see them at all. Yuta wasn’t in the dorm anymore and busy with NCT 127 schedule and Ten was busy with Hit The Stage. Meeting with both of them was near impossible nowadays, but Hansol thought he could at least meet them separately. He had been wrong.

If Yuta tried his best to drop by to meet Hansol, steal him a few kisses, hugs, sometimes cuddles if they had the time, Ten didn’t make any effort to spend time with him. At first, Hansol didn’t notice. He went to train, eat, sleep, text his lovers, sent them cute selfies, and hoped to see their faces in the following days. He saw Yuta whenever he could, enjoying their little time together, and went back to texting his boyfriends on their KKT chat. Yuta didn’t talk much when he came to see Hansol, too exhausted to start a conversation, only needing a comforting embrace and a shoulder to lie on, so Hansol didn’t know at first. He didn’t know that Ten was meeting Yuta.

Yuta seemed shocked when Hansol blurted out that he hadn’t seen Ten in days, only catching a glimpse of him in the morning before he fled away to train, to record Hit The Stage or to meet with Johnny and Doyoung. “Wait, you don’t spend time with Ten?” Yuta stammered, incredulous. “Did you two fight and didn’t tell me?”

Hansol bit the inside of his cheek, hurt. “Why would we fight?” he mumbled, furrowing his brows. “I don’t know why we don’t spend time together, I just...I just noticed. I thought you didn’t meet with him too.”

“We meet though,” he replied in a softer tone, curling a hand around Hansol’s wrist. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Did you talk about it to him? You didn’t say anything in the chat.”

“But that’s the thing, I didn’t notice.” Hansol widened his eyes. “I genuinely thought he was busy.” He paused. “Did he say anything to you?”

Yuta looked embarrassed. “Not really.” He flushed, looking away from Hansol’s scrutinizing eyes. “We just...you know. Relieve stress. Um. When we meet.”

Hansol’s throat closed up and he ducked his head. “I see.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Yuta looked confused, worried even. Hansol was just sad. He was starting to realize why Ten had accepted their relationship so easily, why he didn’t seem phased by Hansol’s lack of sexual desire, and why he wouldn’t meet with him now. Hansol didn’t know what hurt the most, realizing that perhaps Ten didn’t care that much about Hansol or that he thought not meeting with him was okay since Hansol didn’t need sex like Yuta did.

“I’m sure there’s an explanation.” Yuta said quietly, brushing Hansol’s hair away from his forehead and patting his cheek to urge him to look up. “Hey, don’t look so devastated. I’m sure Ten didn’t realize what he had been doing.”

“Is a relationship always about sex?” Hansol inquired. “Is that why Ten only seek you and not me when he’s free? Does it mean I’m not part of the equation anymore now that we don’t all live together?” his voice started to quiver. “Was I even part of _your_ relationship?”

Yuta’s lips thinned. “Don’t be stupid. You’re part of _our_ relationship, we want you, we love you—I love you. There’s no relationship without you, Hansol.”

“I’m not sure Ten is on the same page as you though.” He retorted curtly.

His boyfriend looked like he didn’t agree but one glance at the clock made him swallow his words. “I need to go, look I’ll talk to him. Please don’t think of the worst. I’m sure it isn’t what it looks like.”

Hansol nodded. He couldn’t promise anything. Yuta pecked his cheek, his lips and his forehead, then squeezed his hand before reluctantly leaving him alone with his thoughts and heartache.

The following hours, days, Hansol didn’t look at their KKT chat anymore. He didn’t know what to think anymore and he felt uncomfortable acting like nothing was wrong when _everything_ was suddenly wrong. He even started second guessing their past moments together. Yes, it was that bad. Yuta talked to him privately then, telling him that Ten had asked about him, why he wasn’t replying or texting like he usually would. Hansol only replied that Ten hadn’t texted him directly and that if he truly cared he would have done so. Yuta didn’t reply, and for once, Hansol wasn’t happy to be right.

Ten cornered him two days later, looking confused and apologetic. Hansol stayed stone faced. “I talked to Yuta,” he started, uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Hansol. I didn’t realize I was hurting you.”

“What are we?” Hansol asked, looking at him dead in the eyes. “Are we friends? Colleagues? Lovers? What are we, the two of us?”

“You know I love you and Yuta-”

“You love Yuta, yes. Or at least you have some feelings for him since you still meet him to _fuck_ him.” Hansol cut him off angrily, not even sorry when Ten winced at the crude word. “But me? Do you really love me? How do you love me? What is your love for me? How can you be so sure you do love me?”

Ten looked taken aback. “Y-Yes, I _know_ I love you.”

“But we don’t see each other, we’re never in the same room more than five minutes, we don’t kiss, we don’t hug, we don’t hold hands...we don’t have sex.” Hansol snorted, bitter. “Is that even love?”

Frowning, Ten looked a little angry at his rant. “What is the real problem there?”

Hansol gawped at him incredulously. “Apart from the fact that you acted like I don’t exist anymore you mean? I don’t know really...” he said dryly.

“No.” Ten replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

“What do you mean ‘no’-”

“The problem is that Yuta and I have sex”, adding a quick “without you” before Hansol could interject.

Hansol arched one eyebrow. “I thought I’ve been pretty clear about my preferences.”

“Honestly Hansol, I think it’s you who doesn’t know what love is. I think you didn’t come to term with your asexuality.” Ten snapped, before immediately regretting his choice of words and reaching out to touch Hansol’s arm.

His boyfriend flinched away, stepping back to establish some distance between them. “What-”

“You’re jealous, and scared. And I’m sorry, because it’s all because of me.” Ten bit his lips. “I’ve been insensitive with your feelings and I regret it.”

Hansol hid his face with his hands, laughing bitterly. “What. The. Fuck.”

“Can’t you see it? You’re jealous because I spent time with Yuta and not you. I’m not saying you’re in the wrong, you have every right to be jealous, and I’m kinda relieved you are. I just wish you could see it too.” Ten explained softly, hovering closer. “I’m sorry Hansol. It’s not that I didn’t want to spend time with you, I just...”

“Wanted to fuck.” Hansol finished for him.

“Well, kind of.” Ten admitted sheepishly. “I’ve been selfish, sorry. I just thought we were okay as long as we talked. Besides, we saw each other in the mornings so...I assumed it was alright. I was waiting for the time we could reunite, the three of us.”

Rubbing his eyes with his palms, Hansol heaved out a sigh. “I talk daily with all the NCT members too, and I see the ones in our dorm every morning...I don’t see what’s different between my relationship with my friends, and _you_ since Yuta left.”

“Yuta yelled at me, you know. He was really mad.” Ten offered, pouting. “I really didn’t realize, and I’m so sorry Hansol.” He paused. “But I do love you, and you’re not a friend, you’re my boyfriend, my lover and you’re very important to me.”

“As important as Yuta?” Hansol mumbled.

“Yes. Look, there’s no relationship without you.” he confessed, taking a step closer to Hansol. “I mean it, there’s not Yuta and Ten without Hansol.”

“But there’s sex.” Hansol snorted, hiding a smile.

“You can have sex, but it doesn’t mean it’s a relationship,” Ten reasoned, hesitantly cupping Hansol’s face. “I love you.”

Hansol’s shoulders slumped and he leaned into the touch, but he still felt conflicted. “Do you...”

Ten quickly pressed his lips on his to shut him up, to convince him. Hansol’s eyes fluttered close and he let Ten kiss him, melting into his embrace. He didn’t want it to be so easy, but he had never resisted Ten’s charms. And kisses. Ten smiled against his mouth and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, their noses bumping in the process. Hansol moaned when Ten’s tongue coaxed his mouth open and caressed his, his boyfriend’s hands sliding down his broad chest to rest on his hips.

“We should take a picture and send it to Yuta so he’ll stop spamming my KKT with angry rants...” Ten suggested when they pulled away, still pressing kisses to Hansol’s lips between his words. “He’s really pissed at me.”

Laughing quietly, Hansol agreed. He pressed his cheek to Ten’s and sensually bit the corner of his boyfriend’s lip when Ten took the picture. “Wow, that’s kinda hot.” Ten said, amused before sobering up. “Are we okay?” he asked, worried.

Hansol bit his lips. “We will be.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Ten smiled, curling a hand around his waist and kissing his jaw.

 

 

The following days, Ten made sure to kiss Hansol every morning, to brush their hands together whenever he passed by and to come into his room to give him a goodnight kiss every night, not minding the groans and curses from the other members. Ten also bribed Taeyong into asking their manager for a NCT reunion and discreetly leaded his lovers away in the midst of a video games tournament to have some intimacy. Hansol was thankful his boyfriend would go to that extent to mend their relationship.

“You know, the sex is better when you’re with us.” Ten commented as they lied tangled in the sheets, Hansol in the middle of his boyfriends. “I’ve been spoiled with four hands and two mouths so when there’s only two hands and one mouth it seems incomplete and bland in comparison.”

“How...comforting,” Hansol snorted, pinching his side.

“I resent that.” Laughing, Yuta hit Ten’s chest, burrowing his face into Hansol’s neck, whispering a soft “he’s trying” into his ear.

Ten groaned. “It’s not only about sex okay, I truly feel like there’s something— _someone_ —missing when it’s not the three of us.”

Yuta and Hansol looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

Sulking, Ten huffed angrily. “Never mind, I’m better off alone.”


End file.
